


Remember Me as I was, Not as I am

by copper4me



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: werewolf!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper4me/pseuds/copper4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first fanfic, and my first finished RT fanfic so??? I was okay with how this came out but oh well.</p><p>Edit: Song is Rat-a-tat by Fall Out Boy.</p></blockquote>





	Remember Me as I was, Not as I am

The frost of the winter prickled at his skin like staples. It didn't hurt particularly much, but it was cold for Texas. It was usually near 50 degrees, and it was a little under 30 degrees. The sky was clouded over with the grey cotton balls, looking as if they wanted to drop the white snowflakes. He was quickly making his way through the forest, trying to get back to his house. Not wearing a shirt wasn't helping much, but there was something a bit more keeping him warm. He saw the building he called home come into view, quickly picking up his pace to get in.

 

As soon as he made it inside the warm room, he heard his phone ringing in the next room over. He made his way over, the screen lit up with 'Geoff Ramsey'. He quickly grabbed it, answering. He answered, wondering why he was calling. "Hey Geoff." He heard Geoff answer "Yo, Ryan, where are you? You're late as dicks." Ryan quickly noticed the time, thinking of an excuse, "Oh yeah, sorry, I woke up a bit late." That was a complete lie, he was out late last night. Little did the guys at the office knew, he wasn't particularly human, but hid it pretty well that no one had any idea.

"Alright, hurry on up! We need to get recording since everyone's going to be heading out of town soon." Ryan gave a quick alright and exchanged goodbyes then hung up. He quickly got better clothes, cleaning up and going to work. There was a bad feeling in his gut, but pushed it away.

\---

As Ryan made his way into the office, he could swear he was being followed. He looked over his shoulder once but saw nothing. He made his way in quietly, heading on to the Achievement Hunter office. The whole day went fine.

Everyone was taking a small break, all heading out to do who knows what. Ryan had stayed to edit some videos to make up for what little he missed earlier that morning. He snapped his head over, hearing Geoff call his name, "Yeah?" Geoff motioned for him to get up, "We need you." Ryan got up a bit worried. The swelling in his gut from earlier getting worse. He followed Geoff out of the office, seeing two men whom he could guess what they were doing here. They were some of the hunters, ones that were chasing him at that.

They locked eyes, a rumble escaping Ryan's chest. This was bad. Very bad. One of the two men quickly pulled out a small pistol, causing Geoff to widen his eyes and back away. Ryan's canine instincts kicked in. He lunged forward, fur started to appear on his arms and legs. His teeth were becoming sharper and gaining canines. In the back of Ryan's head, he knew this was bad, but nothing could stop him, it was either death or this. He was becoming a wolf, much larger then an actual canine.

All he remembered from then on afterwards was just some sights of blood, and that was about it. Unsure of who's it was either.

 

And let your teeth sink in, remember me as I was not as I am, and I said, "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead,"

 

Ryan woke up with ringing in his ears, unsure to what it was from. He pulled his arm from under him, attempting to sit up but ended up gasping in pain and falling. There was a bullet in his arm, it was seeming to be healing it was just not working for no one pulled it out. He opened his eyes, looking around. He wasn't sure where he was. He saw what was left of the two men from earlier in front of him. They looked mangled and just not very good. He looked around a bit more but ended up passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, and my first finished RT fanfic so??? I was okay with how this came out but oh well.
> 
> Edit: Song is Rat-a-tat by Fall Out Boy.


End file.
